


Ten marks for the score

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO
Genre: Attraction, M/M, Sexy Sehun, Shy Jongin, Student Jongin, TopSehun, bottomjongin, i dont know how to tag this properly, jongin's cropped top, lecturer sehun, there's smut but not really smut, this is considered rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: In which Sehun teases his favourite student Kim Jongin and one day the student makes a bold move.





	Ten marks for the score

 

 

Sehun drags his half sleepy state into the staffroom and sighs when he spots his nosy and annoying ‘part time’ colleague in the room. Sehun dislikes her because she is the type to talk about everyone and everything and she will always want to know what he’s talking even when he’s whispering. Sehun feels his privacy is invaded every time he sees her and can’t even breathe properly in her presence.

 

 

Sehun dumps his file on the table and leans against his chair trying to ignore her. He stares at the time table pinned on the small soft board, silently hating the first period. He hates the class and all students in it. It’s not that he’s obliged to teach them till the end of the semester but since he takes the teaching role seriously, he hates how witless the students are. He has been teaching them for almost a month now and from their weekly assessment, he can see that they are not progressing at all whereas his other classes are scoring their weekly assessment.

 

 

“Mr Oh, you look stressed so early in the morning!” Sehun tries to fake his smile and look up to the voice, “Still getting used to getting up early,” Sehun answers and she giggles, walking away with her stacks of books. Sehun rolls his eyes when no one is watching and fumbles for his phone in his pockets, “Four months more and I’m gone from here.” He mumbles, looking at nothing in his phone and sighs. Sehun looks around, thinking about his decision to take the part time offer from his cousin. He was obviously in a tight spot but now he’s in a worst situation – perhaps teaching younger students would be easier.

 

 

Sehun glances at his watch, noticing that he only has about fifteen minutes to get his lesson ready and he pulls out the task sheet he prepared for the student and heads to the photocopying machine. There he meets a few other lectures who start complaining about a bunch of students and he tries not to get directed to their conversation, avoiding the gossiping nature. The machine prints out twenty sheets for him and Sehun leaves with his papers from the room, back to his table and he packs the things he’s bringing to the class.

 

 

Sehun heads to the class and this is the time he hates what he hears and sees. Young college girls, leaning against the wall, battling their eye lashes at him, flipping their hair seductively, obviously trying to get his attention which in no way they would because he hates that kind of behaviour. Sehun keeps his expression stoic and walks into the class and all the students rush to their seats. He hates teaching economics to this class and he has two hours with them which he starts with giving a glare to the boy at the end of the class.

 

 

 

Sehun takes a deep breath when the class ends, heading back to the staffroom to have the silence to himself. He is very sure that the nosy gang of lecturers wouldn’t be around and he can have some moments to work on a plan to make his bunch of useless students pass the paper by the end of the semester. As Sehun sits on his chair, a boy walks into the staffroom with stacks of books in his hands, sending nervous glances at him. Sehun knows the boy; Kim Jongin. Always quiet, always timid, always alone in the class but is a brilliant and smart one. Sehun teaches the boy’s class and to be very honest, it is his favourite class. The students are smart and quick,

 

 

“Jongin,” Sehun calls, and the boy turns to him after keeping the book on Mrs Han’s table, “Yes?” Jongin asks, walking over but stays away from Sehun’s table, looking away to avoid eye contact with Sehun. Sehun eyes the sweater Jongin is wearing. It is his most favourite of all he’s seen the boy wear and the baby pink sweater makes Jongin look more alluring and soft. Despite wearing an oversized baby pink sweater, Sehun pulls his lips into a smile as he trails his eyes lower to the tight pair of jeans the other is wearing. The nice pair of fitting, light blue jeans does wonderful justice to Jongin’s long, sexy and thin legs.

 

 

“It’s my lesson after this?” Sehun asks, making conversations with the boy with a smile on his face and Jongin nods, cheeks turning bright red, “Yes,” he answers in a small voice, making Sehun smile at the reaction. “Okay,” Sehun says and the other leaves the room, pulling his sweater paws to hide his hands.

 

 

Sehun chuckles and all the tension from earlier disappear into the air. At least there’s one reason that’s keeping him focused on his part time job and that is, the pretty boy from earlier; Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin is one beautiful distraction to Sehun and the boy knows that. They enjoy the push and pull, the teasing and the attention. There’s more to Jongin and Sehun knows the boy is hiding it well. Sehun had his eyes on the boy from the first day he entered the class and as expected or as he guessed, the boy is somehow also interested in him. The occasional blushing and the lack of eye contact, his body language tells Sehun a lot about his interest despite the not wanting to interact or be left alone with him. Sehun respects the other’s choice and concludes that the boy is having a puppy crush on him but Sehun too, enjoys the attention and love.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Sehun walks in the party in his black shirt and jeans, his phone in his pocket and eyes on the crowd to find the only person he needs to see. It’s a party from the Second Year students and as someone slightly older from them; Sehun received an invitation days ago. Sehun is greeted by some of the boys and they guide him to the drinks section, pouring him some juice, whispering to him that there’ll be some booze later on. Sneakily, Sehun asks if everyone is already here and one of the boy answers, “Kim Jongin is fashionably late.”

 

 

Sehun tries not to look disappointed and walks away to find a spot for himself, to seclude his presence and enjoy the juice. His eyes scan the place, mentally scoffing at all the young ones for partying without any consideration. On his left, a group of boys and girls are sitting in a circle, exchanging a stick and on his right, a few couples are sucking each other’s face, touching and groping where needed. Sehun looks away, mentally questioning his presence. He shouldn’t have come and he could enjoy the comfort of his own home. Sehun walks over to the forgotten trash bin in the corner and dumps the paper cup. Sehun makes his way to the balcony and stares at the open space before him.

 

 

The whole place, where the party is organised is on a hill and by the look of it, they had planned this party for a long time. It’s not easy to get a reservation at this place and Sehun takes a second to enjoy the view; he would definitely come back here some other time. But, for now, he’s leaving. Sehun heads back to the party and looks around for the washroom. He makes his way to the washroom and mumbles how his ears are finally at peace. He didn’t even realize how loud the music was until he’s inside the washroom.

 

 

“Oh,” Sehun gaps, when he realizes who’s in the washroom, in front of the mirror with a phone in the hand and outfit that has his senses trembling in excitement. “Wow,” he mutters, in a loud monologue and the boy before him looks back at him from the mirror. Sehun too stares back, “Hi Mr Oh,” Jongin greets in his usual shy and timid tone but Sehun couldn’t bring himself to reply as he’s busy staring at what’s laid before him; to be devoured.

 

 

Jongin is in an unexpected outfit. An outfit Sehun never thought someone like Jongin would wear but as he had mentioned earlier, he knew there was something more to the shy and closed nature. Sehun scans Jongin’s outfit. He couldn’t decide if such outfit is suitable for this party or he wore it to flaunt it to someone, “My eyes are blessed.” Sehun speaks finally, leaning against the door, blocking the way in case Jongin decides to walk out. It is better to be safe than sorry.

 

 

Jongin smiles from the mirror and Sehun follows the other’s hand which is now resting against his bare, tanned, flat stomach. “You like what you see Mr Oh?” Jongin questions and now Sehun’s eyes leaves the other’s flat stomach to meet the beautiful pair of eyes through the mirror.

 

 

Of course he loves what he is seeing. Who wouldn’t? and for the love of God, it’s not just love; he fucking love what he sees. Kim Jongin, the beautiful boy he admires and wishes to pin against the wall and fuck his mouth is wearing a damn cropped top and a high waisted old pair of jeans. It is illegal. It should be illegal for someone (Jongin) to wear such outfit and look so innocent, pure with that fuck me written on his face in bold.

 

 

“Tell me Jongin,” Sehun starts with his own voice dropping a few octaves low, “Who did you wear such slutty outfit for?” he asks, eyes mapping the other’s beautiful body, small and thin waist and prominent collar bones. The boy smiles, turning around to lean against the long mirror and he pushes his hips out with his lower lip between his teeth, “Can I be honest with you Mr Oh?” Jongin whispers, words barely getting out of his mouth and Sehun slowly pushes himself off the door to take a few steps towards the other.

 

 

Their distance, the four steps that separates Sehun from Jongin teases him, mocks him and Sehun swallows his irritation by staring at Jongin’s cute, perfect oval belly button. Sehun raises his eyebrows to Jongin when the other doesn’t speak and he mentally curses at the small giggle that leaves Jongin’s thick, red lips. “I wore this for you.” Jongin says, battling his lashes at Sehun and for the first time, with the grace of the heavens Sehun feels his heart thundering and his stomach doing flips.

 

 

“Will you tell me the reason Jongin? In full ten marks.” Sehun teases, lips quirking into a smirk and he takes another step towards the younger. The urge to hold Jongin burns him but he keep his hands controlled at stares deep into the other’s brown eyes. Jongin nods, hands going underneath his brown cropped top to cup his exposed shoulder,

 

 

“It was during the first lesson, on the 1st of February 2019. It sparked my attraction when a substitute lecturer walked in for Economics. It wasn’t merely his good looks but also his deep voice and captivating eyes. He excites me, sending shivers down into my blood every time he stares into my eyes or even calls my name and I know, he enjoys watching my reaction.” Jongin starts, hand disappearing underneath the top to the chest where Sehun assumes Jongin is touching and playing with his nipples. Unconsciously, Sehun bites his own lips and watches as the cropped top is lifted more, revealing Jongin’s fingers working on the perk nipples.

 

 

“3 marks,” Sehun mumbles, teasing, unsatisfied with the answer and wants Jongin to reveal more. The other smiles beautifully and,

 

 

“His wide shoulders turn me on as I imagine him pinning me against the wall, on the bed or wherever. His chest, uhmm,” Jongin moans all of a sudden, his back curving off the mirror and Sehun could feel all his blood gathering down south eagerly, “His chest are the best pillows and sometimes through his tight perfectly ironed shirt, his nipples tightens and I get aroused in the middle of a lecture. It is unfair how he affects me but I love it.”

 

 

“5 marks.” Sehun cuts in and the other rolls his eyes with another smile and as their eyes meet again, Sehun takes that lidded eyes as an alarming arousal. Arousal, intoxication, ecstasy are screaming through Jongin’s dilated pupils and Sehun takes another step closer, sensing the heat coming from his desperate student.

 

 

“Every time he walks in, in his tight slacks which hugs his long legs perfectly, I wish to get down on my knees in the middle of the lecture for him, unbutton, unzip his pants and pull out his long length, suck him high and dry,” Jongin says, boring his eyes into his soul and Sehun sucks his breath, licking his lips and looks down to the growing lump under Jongin’s faded jeans.

 

 

“6 marks.”

 

 

Jongin pouts, leaving his nipples to caresses his tummy with his finger, drawing patterns on his flesh and Sehun watches, growing harder with each passing second and to make things better, Jongin pushes his hand into his jeans, slowly pumping his length. “I want him to mark me. Bite me. Suck me. Leave marks on me. Use me. Tie me up and pound into me with his thick cock.” Jongin pauses, pumping his hard length while looking at Sehun tight front.

 

 

“7 marks.”

 

 

Sehun chuckles when Jongin whines, pushing himself off the mirror to finally, slowly, carefully hold Sehun’s hands. Sehun takes a deep breath, looking down into Jongin’s eyes as the other looks up to him with desperation and need,

 

 

“I want him to kiss me. I want to moan his name as he takes me. I want only him and it’s making me mad with need.”

 

 

“8 marks.”

 

 

“I want to do all dirty, exciting things with him but at the same time I want to be all domestic and loving with him. His cold expression is a cover because I’ve heard him share his concern for his students and I find him very charming, falling more for him. He is kind, he’s funny and he’s caring. He wants to take care but he also wants to be taken care off and I want to be the person receiving and giving him all the care.”

 

 

“9 marks.” Sehun whispers into Jongin’s ears. His fingers holds Jongin by the waist, digging into the soft flesh as he pulls the other close, chest against chest and Jongin’s breath tickling his neck. Jongin is warm against his palm and Sehun reaches to push his fingers into Jongin’s soft locks, gripping it softly behind his head and the other gasps, moaning deep behind his throat with his body curving into his, hips bucking against Sehun’s navel.

 

 

 “Conclusion is I want him to want me, date me. I want to be his; I want Mr Oh to accept me, all of me; my nerd side and my kinky side.”

 

 

Sehun leans down slightly to place his warm lips on Jongin’s exposed shoulder and as result, the other throws his head back, moaning in delight with his left leg up around Sehun’s legs. He nips the skin, tasting the shower cream, softness and sweetness and sucks, like the way Jongin explained and he smiles through the kiss, enjoying every bit of the sound that escapes from Jongin’s mouth, with Jongin desperately clinging onto him with his head now in between his chest.

 

 

“My marks, Mr Oh. Did I do well?” Jongin asks, moaning into Sehun’s chest and Sehun reaches inside Jongin’s jeans to cup the soft mounds and he smirks to himself when he sneaks a finger in between the cheeks, to tease the other’s rim, “Mr Ohhhh, please… ahhhh” Jongin moans shamelessly in his chest and Sehun pulls out to push the same finger into Jongin’s mouth,

 

 

“If it was a written answer, it’s a mess but since it’s oral,” Sehun pushes Jongin against the wall harshly, rolls the other’s cropped top up desperately to lash his mouth on Jongin’s awaiting perk nipples. He sucks, licks, plays with the nipples equally, making Jongin trash his head from left to right, his hips moving against his for some friction and Sehun pulls with his teeth for Jongin to scream in a pleasurable pain, “You get full marks baby.” He whispers, continuing his ministration to Jongin’s lips.

 

 

“Hmpphh,” Jongin moans, gripping his styled hair and Sehun kisses back, pushing Jongin’s plump lips open with his tongue to explore the taste and sweetness to the deepest satisfying experience. “Baby, let’s go.” Sehun mumbles, pulling away from Jongin’s addicting lips and he stares at the string of saliva in between them, “Where to Mr Oh?” Jongin asks, wiping the corner of his mouth with hands, his gaze casted low, face flushed with adrenaline and hair messed thanks to Sehun’s own fingers. Sehun stares at Jongin and to prove a point, he grips the other by the chin and looks directly into Jongin’s brown eyes,

 

 

“Sehun. Call me Sehun. I am yours, remember?” Sehun smirks, loving Jongin’s shocked but pleased and happy expression. The other nods, softly practising his name on his lips and Sehun runs his fingers into Jongin’s hair, adjusting the other’s cropped top, “My place,” Sehun tells and Jongin nods eagerly, interlacing his fingers back as Sehun offers his hand to the boy.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Monday greets Sehun beautifully and he walks into the staffroom with a smile. Of course his annoying colleague is curious about his smile but Sehun pays no attention to her and gets ready to be in Jongin’s class. The last he saw Jongin was forty five minutes ago and he’s already missing the other’s presence. Amazing isn’t the best word to describe Jongin. Jongin is beyond amazing. He’s perfect in Sehun’s home and all the imperfections he has had before is filled with Jongin’s presence. Nights became lovely and mornings becomes exciting. Sehun hope things would stay as it is till the end and when he walks into Jongin’s class; he smiles. Not because he’s excited to teach but to see Jongin in his usual self, reading notes until Sehun says his greetings.

 

 

Sehun smiles back when Jongin smiles but he catches the gesture Jongin makes towards him. He shakes his head and turns around to the whiteboard with his marker pen in between his fingers imagining Jongin’s lips around his length. He bites his lips as he writes down the title in the middle of the board and turns around to find Jongin smirking back at him playfully.

 

 

“Kim Jongin, will you explain the meaning of this term to the class.” Sehun calls the boy and Jongin’s smirk falls with his eyes widening in shock. This time, Sehun smirks.

 

 

 

~ end ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are motivations  
> thank you for reading.


End file.
